As smart devices have been widely used in all aspects of people's day-to-day life, internet of things, which promotes connections between smart devices and users, is currently rising rapidly. The software services in the internet of things need to face a complicated connectivity and task processing of a large number of users and a large number of different types of smart devices.
Current software services may include use of a single smart device for a single service. Every time when a new smart device is connected or is used to process a task, a related function corresponding to the connection or task processing of the new smart device has to be developed and redeployed.
Another software service may use a load balancing method to relocate a request from a smart device to different processing units to realize a load balance among the different processing units. In this case, the service function needs are closely coupled with the software services. Thus, a connectivity or task processing of a new smart device may require a modification of the software.
Further, the current software services have a common, slow response problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a distributed task system based on internet of things and a service processing method for distributed tasks based on internet of things.